The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle air bag system having controlled deployment.
Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an air bag that is designed to deploy toward a seat of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. For example, air bag systems might be deployed upon sudden deceleration of a vehicle or upon impact of the vehicle with another object. The art continues to investigate alternative ways to deploy air bags. For example, accelerometers have been investigated to determine when a sensor should signal the deployment of an air bag. Inflator assemblies have also been developed to control how much gas is emitted into an air bag upon deployment.
The present invention is premised upon yet another alternative way to deploy air bags, which involves controlling the manner of deployment of an air bag.
Accordingly, there is disclosed an air bag system having a gas emitting inflator for emitting inflation gas. The inflator is in signaling communication with a device for sensing a first predetermined condition. An air bag is in fluid communication with the inflator for receiving the inflation gas from the inflator to inflate the air bag to a deployed state upon the occurrence of the first predetermined condition. A housing surrounds the air bag and the inflator prior to inflation of the air bag and the air bag includes a vent opening. A profile restraining element is attached to a portion of the air bag. A moveable member is moveable from a first position to a second position. The moveable member includes an opening in alignment with the vent opening of the housing when the moveable member is in its first position and out of alignment when the moveable member is in its second position. An actuator is in signaling communication with a second sensing device. The actuator is capable of selectively actuating the moveable member from the first position to the second position. The second sensing device is capable of sending signals to the actuator to assist in determining when the actuator actuates the moveable member based upon a second predetermined condition.
In one preferred embodiment, the air bag system includes a release mechanism having a rotatable member supported by the moveable member prior to actuation of the member wherein the rotatable member rotates to release a tether element upon actuation of the moveable member.
In another preferred embodiment, the air bag system includes a scraper and the housing includes a rod. A tether element is releasable from the rod by the scraper upon actuation of the moveable member.
In still another preferred embodiment, the air bag system includes a gas director attached to the moveable member adjacent the opening of the member, the gas director guiding gas from the inflator through the opening in the moveable member and the vent opening in the housing when the moveable member is in a position selected from the first and second position.
Accordingly, whether or not employed in combination with one or more additional alternative ways to deploy air bags, the present invention offers air bag system designers additional flexibility in designing air bag systems for placement in any of a number of locations within an automotive vehicle and for different vehicle designs.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.